The advent of vertical louver type venetian blinds has brought about new concepts in interior design in commercial and residential installations. Vertical louver type venetian blind systems have been particularly well received in contemporary architecture where relatively large expanses of window glass are utilized or large room partitions are desired. The vertical louver type venetian blind may be of substantial vertical height and, when closed, may extend along a considerable horizontal length to cover a wall, a window, or to partition a room.
Conventional louvers, also called slats or vanes, of a vertical blind are adapted for lateral movement between an open blind position, when the blind is drawn to one or opposite ends of a support track or channel adjacent their tops, and a closed position, when the louvers are positioned in generally equal spaced relation to one another along the length of the support track or channel. The louvers are also adapted for selective rotation about their longitudinal axis between open and closed positions when in the closed blind position to control the amount of light entering between the louvers into or out of the adjacent room.
The vertical louvers may be made of vinyl or other suitable material, colored to add an accent color to the room or colored to blend with the primary color of the room. The louvers may also be made or covered with a fabric material to achieve a specific design effect.